pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhlosion
Typhlosion (Japanese: バクフーン Bakufuun) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is the evolved form of Quilava, and the the final evolution of Cyndaquil. It has the highest total base stat of all the Johto Starters. Biology Physiology Typhlosion looks like a wolverine with a mane of spiky flames around its neck. Unlike it's other evolutions, it has a more badger-like appearance. It is mostly yellow with a turquoise back. Natural abilities Typhlosion has the ability Blaze and the Dream World ability Flash Fire. Blaze raises -type moves when Typhlosion's HP is below 1/3 while Flash Fire powers up Fire-type moves when hit by one instead of taking damage. Evolution Typhlosion evolves from Quilava starting at level 36. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Quilava |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Quilava |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Quilava |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Quilava |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Typhlosion |Trozei=Endless Level 52 Forever Level 2 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Quilava |PMD2=Deep Dark Crater (B6F-B9F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames. |silver=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions. |crystal=When heat from its body causes the air around it to shimmer, this is a sign that it is ready to battle. |ruby=Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders. |sapphire=Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders. |emerald=It can hide behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intense flames. Typhlosion create blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders. |firered=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions. |leafgreen=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames. |diamond=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |pearl=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |platinum=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |heartgold=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames. |soulsilver=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions. |black=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |white=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |black 2=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |white 2=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. |x=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames. |y=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions. |or = Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders. |as = Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |gldspr=G 157 front.png |gldsprs=Typhlosion Shiny G.png |slvspr=S 157 front.png |slvsprs=Typhlosion Shiny S.png |cryspr=C 157 front.gif |crysprs=Typhlosion Shiny C.gif |IIback=Typhlosion Back II.png |IIbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=RS 157 front.png |rbysapsprs=Typhlosion Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 157 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Typhlosion Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 157 front.png |frlgsprs=Typhlosion Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Typhlosion Back III.png |IIIbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=DP 157 front.png |dpsprs=Typhlosion Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=DP 157 front.png |ptsprs=Typhlosion Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=HGSS 157 front.png |hgsssprs=Typhlosion Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Typhlosion Back IV.png |IVbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Typhlosion BW.gif |bwsprs=Typhlosion Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Typhlosion Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr=Typhlosion XY.gif |xysprs=Typhlosion Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Typhlosion Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Typhlosion Back Shiny XY.gif |b2w2spr = Typhlosion BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Typhlosion Shiny BW.gif|orasspr = Typhlosion XY.gif|orassprs = Typhlosion Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Jimmy has a Typhlosion in the anime in Legend of Thunder. Two Typhlosions also in AG015: Gonna Rule The School! and Poetry Commotion! respectively. *Jimmy's Typhlosion *Mr. Moore's Typhlosion Gallery 157Typhlosion OS anime.png 157Typhlosion OS anime 2.png 157Typhlosion Dream.png 157Typhlosion Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 157Typhlosion Pokemon Stadium.png 157Typhlosion Pokemon Colosseum.jpg Typhlosion HeartGold & SoulSilver.jpg Trivia *Typhlosion is the first and only -type final evolution of a Starter Pokémon not to be dual-typed. *Typhlosion is the only Fire-type Final Evolution of a Starter Pokémon that can only know Flare Blitz via breeding. *Typhlosion, along with its pre-evolutions, is the only pure Fire-type Pokémon evolutionary line to know Eruption. It is like Typhlosion's signature move along with its pre-evolution, camerupt, Groudon, and Entei. *Typhlosion's stats match with Charizard's. Origins Typhlosion appears to be based off a porcupine with traits of a wolverine or a honey badger. While its name comes from the words typhoon and explosion. Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon